When debugging software at runtime, it is often desirable to distinguish code for which the software developer is not directly responsible. For example, a software developer may not want the debugger to be activated when an exception is encountered in library code. Some non-dynamic languages attempt to address this through the use of compile-time attributes that are available at compile time. Dynamic languages, however, do not have this capability.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.